2015 (Map Game)
Hi, I am Pandadude12345Rblx and I have created a 2015 Map game Nations you can control (Mods only for bold nations in GFP index ''1000 edits for Italicized nations ''in the GFP index 500 edits for underlined nations in the GFP index) The game has begun. Post your turn NOW! Never to late to sign up. The Game Map Mapmaker: Revolution 9 The Map Issues Any issues you have with the map place it here or contact or PM the mapmaker Revolution 9. ' *can there be groups like al Qaeda in Yemen and Taliban because they both hold land. *Rev, put colour on. ~ AH28 * Nations Europe *Albania *Andorra *Armenia *Austria *Azerbaijan *Belarus *Belgium *Bosnia and Herzegovina *Bulgaria *Croatia *Cyprus *Czech Republic *Denmark *Estonia *Finland *''France Th3Shad0wSlayer (Mod Approved) *Georgia *''Germany'' *'''Greece - Victor Troska (talk) 17:11, September 4, 2015 (UTC) *Hungary *Iceland - João "like rio" Dinis (talk) 19:59, December 2, 2015 (UTC) *Ireland Mangdublah *Italy *Latvia *Liechtenstein *Lithuania *Luxembourg *Macedonia *Malta *Moldova *Monaco *Montenegro *Netherlands - Bentleybent (talk) 19:44, January 16, 2016 (UTC) *Novorossiya Wrto12 *Norway *Poland *Portugal - Great showing. B23 (talk) 16:14, October 18, 2015 (UTC) *Romania *'Russian Federation '''Pandadude12345Rblx *San Marino *Serbia *Slovakia *Slovenia *Spain *Sweden *Switzerland *Ukraine *'United Kingdom Tao64 *Vatican City Asia *Afghanistan *Bahrain *Bangladesh *Bhutan *Brunei *Burma (Myanmar) Boss902902 (aka ZE MSPMAPPER) *Cambodia *'''China (People's Republic of China): AH28 *East Timor *'India' fires, I'm just here so I don't get fined *Indonesia *Iran: *Iraq *Islamic State of Iraq and Syria 112anythingfake *Israel:Rectangle770G *''Japan'' Erizium (talk) *Jordan *Kazakhstan *Korea, North Vatonica *''Korea, South'' *Kuwait *Kyrgyzstan *Laos *Lebanon *Malaysia *Maldives *Mongolia *Nepal *Oman *Pakistan *Philippines *Qatar *''Saudi Arabia:'' *Singapore lord falconis (tell me if this isn't how it works). * *Sri Lanka *Syria *Taiwan (Republic of China) *Tajikistan *Thailand *'Turkey' *Turkmenistan *United Arab Emirates *Uzbekistan *Vietnam *Yemen North America *Antigua and Barbuda *Bahamas *Barbados *Belize *Canada *Costa Rica *Cuba *Dominica *Dominican Republic *El Salvador *Grenada *Guatemala *Haiti *Honduras *Jamaica *Mexico: Aaron 2 08:53, August 20, 2015 (UTC) *Nicaragua *Panama *Saint Kitts and Nevis *Saint Lucia *Saint Vincent and the Grenadines *Trinidad and Tobago *'United States '''Revolution 9 Oceania *Australia CMB222 *Fiji *Kiribati *Marshall Islands *Micronesia *Nauru *New Zealand User:ScottyD123 *Palau *Papua New Guinea *Western Samoa *Solomon Islands *Tonga *Tuvalu *Vanuatu Africa *AlgeriaRdv65 (talk) 06:36, March 13, 2016 (UTC) *Angola *Benin *Boko Haram *Botswana *Burkina *Burundi *Cameroon *Cape Verde *Central African Republic Trish pt7 (talk) 00:48, March 13, 2016 (UTC) *Chad *Comoros *Congo, Brazzaville *Congo, Democratic Republic of - Spartian300 *Djibouti *Egypt *Equatorial Guinea *Eritrea *Ethiopia *Gabon *Gambia *Ghana *Guinea *Guinea-Bissau *Ivory Coast *Kenya *Lesotho *Liberia- Triangle21 *Libya *Madagascar *Malawi *Mali *Mauritania *Mauritius *Morocco *Mozambique *Namibia *Niger *Nigeria- DannytheKing (talk) 09:08, October 18, 2015 (UTC) *Rwanda *Sao Tome and Principe *Senegal *Seychelles *Sierra Leone *Somalia *''South Africa *South Sudan *Sudan *Swaziland *Tanzania *TogoOniontree1 (talk) 13:43, September 26, 2015 (UTC) *Tunisia *Uganda *Zambia *Zimbabwe South America *Argentina *Bolivia *Brazil Darkerpink *Chile *Colombia *Ecuador *Guyana *Paraguay *Peru *Suriname *Uruguay *Venezuela Archives THE GAME WILL BE ARCHIVED EVERY 20 TURNS. LIST THE ARCHIVES HERE: * * * Moderators (Almost forgot, I don't want any of the mods playing as non-bolded nations because I don't want them as Neutrals) Creator Pandadude12345Rblx Head mod: AH28 Event maker fires, I'm just here so I don't get fined Implausibility checker Tao64 Map maker Revolution 9 Rules http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/2015_Map_game_Rules The Game Begins when we know who's doing the algorithm. 2015 ISIS continues to grow in Syria and Iraq. However, they slow down by June. The Syrian Civil War rages on. Ummm. Can people help me out here please? (About the mod events). Russia Sends armies to help Assad fight ISIS; America reluctantly helps ISIS. (Yes this is actually happening) The game has begun, please can u post your turns NOW! China: We continue to sell goods to the world. We build more factories to support the demand of goods needed in the U.S. And the rest of the world. We decide to put more money into the economy so it won't collapse in the near future. We decide to put extra forces on the North Korean-Chinese border to support us in a potential war. We would like South Korea to put extra forced on there North Korean border (Mod). We offer an alliance to Russia to be called the Asian Alliance. The Asian Alliance will be the most powerful force in the world in the near future. '''We aid the fight against ISIS. We send about 500 troops and ten planes to help the fight. We aid any country in Africa, we send them guns and military, and they send us there natural resources. We loaned more money to America and Europe. We would like to buy oil from Saudi Arabia. * South Korean mod response: We accept. * Saudi Arabia mod once: We accept. '''Rossiya: We struggle after the financial crisis engulfs us. We try to agree with Ukraine with peace and officially send weapons to fight ISIS. We also increase industry and technology. Nigeria: Several electricity plant plans are formalised with the government waiting on the power source to build them. With the countries steadily growing electronic and internetworking sector the government puts checks in place in case of any electronic interference. An increase of €3.4 billion is used to revitalise NASRDA with yearly increments of 500,000 euro. The army is given the task of training 20,000 new recruits under Operation Good Day while São Tomé is asked to let 4000 men do military exercises on a northern uninhabited part of Principe''' (mod). ''We begin plans into our first aircraft carrier with it expected to be constructed by 2018 to hold an air fleet of at least 45 fighter jets and by 2020 at least ten designed, engineered and manufactured by Nigeria for Nigerians. Help is offered to the Central African Republic '(mod) with its religious conflict issue as Nigeria steadily defeats Boko Haram with Chad, Niger and Cameroon. Portugal: We begin to expand military and economy. Some buildings also started to built also factories. Some weapons has been developed to troops, also they will be recruited in the military. The navy build some more battleships and some cruiser ships as well for a transport. We little bit concerned about ISIS, so we decide to help them sending missiles, troops and jets. Islamic State of Iraq and Syria: I try to negotiate a ceasefire with Iraq and ask for stinger missiles from the USA in exchange for not shooting down any US airplanes. I send money to the Islamic groups in the Caucasus. and focus my efforts on the Syrian gov. Also, I ask for weapons from Saudi Arabia for organizing terrorist attacks on Iran noting their aircraft. Burma: The election is won by Aung San Suu Kyi's party. Democracy is restored. I ask for alliances with India and Bangladesh. Both accept, as I now am a democracy. Both of us focus on the sending of air fleet to the Middle East, in order to combat ISIS. There are revolts in major cities, but before it becomes violent, I make agreements with the citizens. I also set up a manufacturing base at the border of Bangladesh and me. This costs money, but India sends me financial aid in return for freer relations. I also try to deny any relation with the US, which is highly beneficial. The decision is ongoing, and has not been decided yet. The Burmese army is also being trained heavily, in order to prepare them for the battlefield. Iceland: We start to improve economy and culture, we want more tourists to visit our beautiful country. We decided too start to build a quality army for every case. Australia: We will start to improve the economy and start to research and improve our military. We send weapons to our allies to fight against ISIS. Liberia: We declare the country Ebola-free after 30 days since the last death from Ebola. If the UN cares about their members, they must send us three billion USD to help rebuild our infrastructure. In return, we will send 100 troops to join UN peacekeepers in Somalia. We would like a trade agreement with Germany, France, the UK, Slovakia and the US to make us less reliant on Chinese and Russian trade. The government has banned using more than 1.6l a day of water for purposes other than drinking. Israel: We ramp up production of Kfir III fighter jets to 30 per month. We order 256 more from IAI. Israel: We urge the US to change its mind on the matter of IS. But they refuse. By 12 o’clock Pacific Time, three Nuclear missiles, of the new David V type, have fallen in Iraq. By two in the morning, all Israeli forces are mobilised. The nuclear attack has caused 170,000 casualties after they fell short of their target in Erbil and landed in a small desert town. However, the radiation has spread all over the Middle East, from Tehran in the North to San’a in the North, causing two million injuries and 236,991 fatalities. The 7th Lahak has bombed Latakia in Syria with 14 Mirage IIIs destroying three Su-24 strike aircraft with one Israeli fatality. 1229 assault rifles of the AKM and AK-47 types have been seized by the IDF in a raid on an arms smugglers headquarters in the south of the country. Two more M270 rocket launchers have been ordered. Singapore: a huge population and a small immigration boom have offset our economy enormously, so less funding goes to our military. We ask for ability to create "seasteads"- floating platforms that have no territorial waters, but still belong to us. Tell me if I did this wrong ... I'm new to the game And I don't see any tutorials. 2015.5 Trump becomes most popular man in USA. Merkel wins 2015 Person of the year award. ISIS is Fluctuating between Gaining and Losing land. BURMA: I decide to send two of my squadrons on a recon mission in the Middle East. One full squadron is caught, and all but six are executed. The six survivors escaped. Then, our second squadron now sees an Israeli bomb site. WE ARE WILLING TO ALLY WITH ISRAEL AND AUSTRALIA. We are now adding more troops to our army, as well as starting a spy network. Other countries, please say if you are willing to join a network. More democratic laws are passed to help the people. The popularity of the government is at an all-time high. We ask for more AK-47s as well as one M270 rocket launcher. We are asking them only for preparation. With the nuclear attack, none of are troops can be mobilized, and the squadrons only went in with heavy duty nuclear protection. The rogue group in the area was the only rogue group there was, but from my readings, they all died of radiation poisoning afterwards. All of the squadron members are undergoing treatment from the radiation. NETHERLANDS: Establishes an embassy in BURMA and asks Burma to sign a pact of alliance. We send 1000 ground troops to Syria to join in the fight against ISIS. -'BURMA:' Accepts alliance. NETHERLANDS: Asks EU their stance on Israel's actions, passes an act unilaterally condemning Israel. Relations with Israel are suspended and the Dutch embassy in Israel is suspended. Netherlands threatens to leave the EU if it supports Israel. Removes ground troops from Syria after some display signs of radiation poisoning, despite high-tech protection. Gives 500 million USD to Liberia to aid in the rebuilding of their infrastructure. Proposes a trade agreement with Liberia and sets up an embassy in Monrovia, Liberia. BRAZIL: We start off with a population of 200 million. We start recruitment of 50,000 troops to add on to our current 219,000. We begin construction of more ethanol plants to cut down on our dependence on oil from other nations. We denounce Israeli actions in the war against ISIS. We start subsidizing our iron industry and cocoa industry by giving 0.005% of our GDP (1.67 trillion USD) to the industry's, being about 83.3 million USD. We ask The People's Republic of China for an alliance and embassy, and request a trade agreement with Nigeria. CAR: We improve our roads and offer trade deals to China, Iceland, Liberia and Portugal. Fruit exports and iron ore industries are ramped up. - Iceland Dip: We accept. - Portugal Dip: We accept the trade deal. Algeria: Make police operation and arrest a lot of ISIS partisan. We denounce ISIS but also Israel for its unprovoked nuclear attack (Erbil is not even in ISIS territory and nuke it may help ISIS). Improve economic sector like oil. Brazil: We request an alliance with Algeria. Iceland: We continue to improve cultural themes, a lot of cinemas and theatres are built, we accept the CAR's trade deal with hopes of a better life in Africa Brazil: So, because I don't think there are any admins or such, I'm gonna add the years so this game can progress further. Ok? If the game is gonna die, OK for me Rdv65 (talk) 05:32, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Yep. Trish pt7 (talk) 18:58, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Portugal: Economy and infrastructure improved, while we recruit more Portuguese troops. Although, we could fight against ISIS as they might gain some more lands, so we send 1500 troops to Syria to help fend off ISIS. CAR Dip: We offer our support to Portugal and join the fight against ISIS. 200 troops are recruited, most stay at home fighting the northern rebels, but 25 go to help fight against ISIS in Syria. Singapore: We are still staggering from our resent pop boom and are constantly looking for ways to bring the unemployment and crime rate way down, completely scrapping our military in doing so. Soon this is exploited, because bombs go off in the slums, the airport, and most apartment complexes. In the aftermath, the current government is toppled and a democracy rises from the ashes.... Category:2015 (Map Game) Category:2015 Map Game Category:Map Games Category:Nations Category:Countries Category:Defunct Map Games Category:Maps